The Unstoppable Ruby Season 1
by RWBY writer and lover
Summary: Here we have my first fanfic I'm not exactly a writer but here we go. Beacon does not fall but I will continue with some of the story such as Yang still having lost her arm. The thing that's really different Is that Ruby gains a power that only she knows of and she doesn't know what to do about it. Oh and after some events happen Ruby and Weiss are starting to feel some things.
1. The New Power

Here we have my first fanfic I'm not exactly a writer but here we go this is was going on beacon does not fall but I will continue with some of the story Yang has still lost her arm and thing that's different Is Ruby gains a power that only she knows of and she doesn't know what to do about it oh and after Ruby does something Weiss is starting to feel something

This is most definitely going to be Rated M

Chapter 1

The new power

The battle going on is the biggest one yet after Ruby saves Pyrrha from getting killed by cinder she nearly got her self killed. Ruby screamed as the arrow entered her chest "Pathetic little girl" Cinder started "Why would you risk your life for this little pest." Ruby answered with an angry tone in her voice "Because she's my friend." After Ruby said that Pyrrha noticed that she started to glow a very blinding white and cinder noticed that her eyes started to glow white as well and she was instantly terrified And then Ruby changed. Ruby had blacked out but then she screamed then something took control she couldn't take the pain in her chest any more so she ripped the arrow out of her chest to and when doing so it was as if she was shooting laser beams out of her eyes then every thing when black.

Ruby then had a dream and in the dream she was cut in half but then her body melded together and she got back up and started to battle again as if nothing ever happend. In her dream she won the battle then she heard thanks to the arrow I can never die then she woke up in real life. she opened her eyes only to be met by a blinding light she closed her eyes for a second and reopen them so the light wasn't as blinding. She noticed she was in the beacon medical ward and then in comes Yang,Weiss,and Blake came in and noticed Ruby was waking up it was a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was she woke up the bad thing is she has only been awake for about ten seconds before Yang almost chokes Ruby with her famous bear hug while she was crying. "Don't choke her to death you big baboon!" Weiss shouted to which Ruby replied with "Can't breathe" Yang let go but mostly To yell at Weiss

"Oh shut up ice queen if you really cared you would have gone up with Ruby to help phyrra instead of being a selfish bitch and only have Ruby go up to almost get killed" Weiss got mad and yelled back saying something a bit worse "well at least she thought about the situation and didn't just run in there like you and lost an arm like you" instantly Yang backed down and under her breath she said "Bitch." Ruby then said "Weiss can I have some water." Weiss Heard ruby and instantly went to get some water. Yang was confused as to why Ruby didn't ask her. Blake final said "How you doin ruby?" All she did was moan in pain and say "Like shit" Instantly Yang's sister mode kicked in and she said "Hey don't you ever say that word again do you hear me.

Weiss came back with the water and helped Ruby sit up and drink it but not until she said "She's in a lot of pain Yang she can do and say whatever she wants." After that Yang said "Me and Blake are gonna have a little chat in private." She then grabbed Blake by the arm and pulled her out the door but before she closed it Weiss said "It's Blake and I you idiot." When Yang shut the door Blake said "What is it Yang?" Yang answered by saying "Don't you think its a little weird that Weiss is being so nice to Ruby She's treating her like a queen that's not Weiss it's as if..." She paused and Blake broke the silence "It's as if what Yang?" Blake asked interested in what Yang was thinking.

"It's as if she's in love with Ruby."


	2. The Investigation

OK new chapter let's get to it. Yang gets a seeking suspicion a decides to put her nose where it doesn't belong.

Chapter 2

The Investigation

 **Inside Ruby's hospital room**

\- Weiss was watching Ruby while she took a nap and as she did she started thinking. " _Yang has no idea how heroic Ruby was But i guess i should still apologize for what i said to her." Weiss then_ looked at the clock and then ruby again. " _Look at her she's so tired I never noticed how cute she is when she sleeps. Wait_ _what,_ _no_ I _didn't_ _say_ _that besides I like Neptune I'm not into girls."_ Then she heard Ruby start to wake up for a second time. " _Hopefully this time she'll have time to breath."_ Weiss thought before she got up to go see ruby.

Ruby started to open her eyes when she did the only person she saw was Weiss to which she asked sounding as if she was in no pain at all ""Weiss where's Yang and Blake and where am I ?" Weiss simply answered with "I don't know Yang just said 'Me and Blake are gonna have a little chat in private.' Then she grabbed Blake and ran out the door,And to answer you're other question you're in the beacon medical ward, you got hurt pretty badly when you fought Cinder, but in doing so you saved Phyrra's life." Ruby looked like she was going to cry "What could be more important than me when I'm in the hospital?" Weiss quickly answer back as to make sure ruby didn't cry "Nothing I'm sure they'll be back soon they just had to talk about something.

 **Outside Ruby's room** \- Blake just looked at yang with confusion and said "What do you mean it's as if she's in love with ruby she's I really doubt that besides she likes Neptune have you seen how she clings on to him when he's around." Yang still wasn't convinced "Yea I have but didn't you just see the way she was codling and being all nice to her that's not Weiss she's got to be in love with ruby I just know it, now I'm going to get to the bottom of this and you're going to help me." Blake just sighed and said "No way are you pulling me into this now I'm going to see how Ruby's doing and I want you to stay out of this ok?" Yang just sighed and said "Fine." with an irritated tone in her voice. Blake was not convinced because Yang never Back's down without a fight, she then walked into the room where ruby was and shut the door behind her.

Yang then gave a very devilish grin and said "You better watch out ice queen 'cause I'm going to find out what your hiding."

 **This one was a bit shorter because I didn't have much time to write but I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer any ways see you all next time peace.**


	3. The assassination attempt

**Here we are once again all you beautiful people out there you all ready for the next chapter OK here we go. The doc said it would be best for everyone to leave and let Ruby rest but that might not have been a good idea after all.**

Chapter 3

The assassination attempt

 **In Ruby hospital** room-Ruby tried to sit up but Weiss stopped her "I think you should lay down and rest you got hurt pretty bad out there." Ruby replied with "Fine" with an irritated tone in her voice "Weiss?" Ruby started "Yea Ruby?" Weiss replied wondering what the girl was going to say. What happened why am I in here?"

"You don't remember?" Weiss asked "Not everything all I remember is that I was fighting Cinder and that's about it." Ruby replied. Weiss sighed and told Ruby what she could. "...and then I made some glyphs and you ran up the building to save phyrra." Ruby then asked "Well, what happened next?" Weiss looked at ruby and said "I don't know but phyrra said that she saw you glow."

"What do you mean glow?" Ruby asked confused. "Yea what do you mean glow." Blake asked Weiss startling her apparently she and Yang were there listening the whole time. "I think I know what she means" someone said startling everybody in the room. "UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted as she was glad to see her dear uncle Qrow. "How ya doin' kiddo?" Qrow asked his hyper niece.

"I'm okay just a little sore." Ruby replied. "You know what she means by glow?" Yang quickly asked her uncle. "Yes I do but I'd rather explain to Ruby in private." Qrow said. "What no we are a team so anything you have to tell her you have to tell all of us." Weiss said. Yang then decided to grab Weiss and drag her out the door.

"Come on Ice Queen let's give them some privacy."Yang said. Blake soon followed Yang while Weiss was saying over and over again "But,but,but." Blake then shut the door and followed Yang as she dragged her to the waiting room. Qrow then sat down next to Ruby and then took a swig if his drink before talking again. "You should be sore after what you did." he finally said. "People keep saying that that I did some thing what are you talking about?" Ruby asked. Qrow answered with "What was the firstfirst thing ozpin said when he met you?" Ruby thought for a moment and said "I don't know...I think it was something about-" Qrow cut her off with "Silver eyes."

Ruby just stared for a moment and said "How did you?" Qrow then answered all of the questions that were on her mind and when he finished the doctor came in and said "I think It would be best if you left it's time for this young lady to get some rest you can come back tomorrow if you'd like." Qrow then got up and told Ruby "goodnight kiddo" and left.

 **Ruby's hospital room 10:25** pm-Ruby had just fallen asleep due to needing to take TRAZODONE also known as sleeping pills. There was a lot of commotion going on outside Ruby's hospital window due to someone cutting the glass a very insane man known as tyrian. He was cutting the glass with his scorpion tail.

 **in** **the** **waiting** room- There was Weiss tip tiptoeing herself to Ruby's Room so she could watch over her tonight. When Weiss got to ruby's room through the door she heard a sound that sounded as someone had just pulled out a weapon. Weiss the ran through the door only to see a man with a blade in his hand that has just enterenter Ruby's stomach. All Weiss could do was stand there and watch. The man then took out the blade to strike Ruby again but he was surprised to see that someone had been watching him the whole time.

When Weiss saw him look at her she did the only thing her body would let her do she screamed. Tyrian then started to walk towards her with his blade in hand. He then very quickly raised the knife to attack Weiss. that's when security arrived and instantly started to attack Tyrian but they couldn't get a single hit in. The next thing that happened was that in a blink of an eye he was gone. When he was gone Weiss then Ran to Ruby to look at the wound but to her surprise there was none.

 **Okay it's starting to get a little more interesting. As I promised last time I did give you a longer chapter you're welcome. Anyways that's about it for today I hope I'll see all you beautiful people next time like always peace.**


	4. Her Other Half

**OK I think this story is doing** **Pretty** **well thanks to all you beautiful people out there anyway let's get back to it. While Ruby is asleep she has a dream but not just any dream a lucid one and she is about to meet somsomeone very unexpected.**

Chapter 4

Her Other Half

 **One hour before assassination attempt** \- Ruby had just fallen asleep due to her needing to take sleeping pills for her headache how ever it her rest was short lived when she herd someone calling her name. "Oh Ruuuuuby." the mysterious voice called. The voice sounded like a male "Ruuuuuby wakey wakey." the voice taunted. Ruby's eyes slowly opened and she saw a young man probably about the same age as her. He looked a lot like her as well he was a brunette with red highlights in his hair he was wearing a red cloak that ruby could see due to the wind blowing in the wind from the open window.

"Hey Ruby I think we should have a chat." the strange man said. "Come on sit up this is important" Ruby finally opened her eyes fully "Who are you?" Ruby said tired. "I'll tell you soon come on I'll help you up." he helped Ruby sit up and she finally saw his whole body. He was slim but slightly muscular, he had on a dark red shirt with buckles on it, he also had on pants that matched with a belt with ammo on it. "How ya doin' Rubs" he said. "I'm fine but who are you how do you know my name?"

"Well first off I'm glad you're OK because you won't be soon, second I'm you." he answered with a smerk. "What do you mean you're me." Ruby asked very confused. "What I mean is that I'm you're other half a much darker half but I'm still a good guy, call me Red." Ruby had no idea what to say about his answer except "Huh?" Red laughed. Ruby started thinking about what he said and soon became worried "Wait,what do you mean I won't be OK soon." Red noticed she was starting to panic and instantly tried to calm her down "Hold on let me explanation." he sighed and continued "Someone is going to try and kill you but you don't have to worry, that is unless you except my offer."he finished.

Ruby became suspicious "What kind of an offer?" Red smiled and started to talk. "Well you see I'm not exactly here but I am. I was created to protect you when you activated you're power on Cinder I've been keeping you alive but I won't be able to protect you anymore unless you help me help you." Ruby just waited for him to finish and when he did she became very interested. "What do I need to do?" Ruby asked not knowing if she should believe him or not but he sounded genuine. "We need to merge together, doing so will let me have control of half of you're body, but no one can see me Unless I let them." after he answered he noticed they halve been talking for an hour. All of the sudden there was a sound of something on the glass. Red saw what it was and panicked "Ruby I need you're answer and I mean now!" he shouted.

Ruby became worried and answered quickly "OK what do I have to do." Red ran to her and grabbed her wrists. "All you have to do is stay calm, you'll fall into a slight coma but that's nothing compared to what could happen if we don't do this quick." he then closed his eyes and started to glow white and Ruby was glowing as well her eyes then closed and they had merged but in the process she fell in to a coma.

 **All right looks like Ruby's got a new sidekick don't worry Ruby's fine she's just out of it anyways thank you all for being here things are starting to get really interesting now so I'll see you later and as always peace.**


	5. The Dream State

**All right, it's been about a week or two but to me it feels like it's been ages so let's get back to it**

 **Ruby and Red are on a little journey in Ruby's mind and team Ruby has no idea how to deal with Ruby in her coma.**

Chapter 5

The Dream State

 **Ruby's hospital room** -"She's what!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs at the doctor. "I know this is hard to hear but it's true she's in a temporary coma there is no reason to worry." the doctor replied very calmly as if nothing was wrong. In unison team wby shouted "No need to worry?" Yang was about to punch the doctor in the face. "There is definitely a reason to worry you have no idea if this is temporary or not." Weiss spoke after Yang. "For once I actually agree with this brute what makes you think this is temporary, and why isn't she hooked up to any life support?" the doctor looked at team wby and spoke calmly again.

"You're right I don't know if this is temporary or not, and the reason she isn't hooked up to life support is because she doesn't need to be, she's somehow breathing perfectly with out it the only thing we'll have to do is feed her through a tube." It was now Blake's turn to speak. "Wait she's breathing without an oxygen tank while in a coma, how is that even possible?" the doctor just stood there in thought. "I don't know." Weiss couldn't take it anymore and sat down next to Ruby. Yang saw this and thought that this would be a great time to question Weiss about how she feels towards Ruby. "Do you think you could leave doc we'd like some privacy." the doctor looked at Yang and nodded when he left the room Yang instantly started questioning Weiss. "Ok ice queen I think it's time we had a little chat."

 **Inside Ruby's mind** - _"Where am I?"_ Ruby thought. "We're in you're mind well it's our mind now." Ruby turned around to see Red standing behind her with a nice grin on his face. "What do you mean we're in our mind, and how did you know what I was thinking?" Ruby asked confused. Red laughed and started walking towards her "Wow you just love asking questions don't ya Ruby, well to answer you're first question this is actually our dream state this is where we are going to learn about each other by looking through our memories, and answer number 2 I knew what you were thinking because well we have the same mind now." he finished talking only to see an even more confused Ruby. She finally understood what he said and continued to ask questions "So we're going to learn about each other by thought?" Red once again smiled as he was glad she understood.

"In a way yes but because I'm a sprit there's not much to learn about me so this is going to be more about you then me, understand?" Ruby nodded and he continued. "Well then let's get started." So after a few hours of talking about her past Ruby thought it was time to ask a question of her own however not very interesting it was still a question she had to ask. "So Red how long am I supposed to stay in a coma?" He thought for a moment and answered. "Well let's see we've been talking for about four and a half hours but time moves differently here so in real life it's been about four and a half days you should be waking up from this coma in half an hour or half a day." Ruby decided it was time to ask a question that was really bugging her. "Red how do the silver eyes work exactly?" Red just sighed "I suppose this had to pop up at some point, listen closely."

 **Ok** **now** , **sens** **e it's been a while and this was a bit of a short chapter I'll try to upload one more today maybe I will maybe I won't but until then as always peace.**


	6. A Dare

Hello all you beautiful people out there well I've decided to upload two chapters in one like I said I might last chapter so let's get to it. Yang is questioning Weiss about her feelings towards Ruby and decides to give Weiss a dare that will shock her.

Chapter 6

A dare

 **Ruby's hospital room** \- "Ok ice queen I think its time we had a little chat." Weiss looked at Yang and was scared of the her tone of voice but she didn't need Yang to know that. "Get away you big brute you're to close." was all Weiss could think of. Yang grinned and started the torture "Oh but you'd love to have Ruby real close wouldn't ya Weiss?" Weiss turned to Yang and just stared at her in shock saying nothing and once again Yang just grinned at her. "Well you know you decided to wake up at about 9:45 just to sneak over so you could stay with Ruby, you've also been nothing but nice to her lately which just isn't you so I'm gonna say you have a crush on my sister." Yang finished with a Weiss that was as red as a tomato. "Why am I blushing so much and where did this big oaf get that from?" Weiss' face turned to anger quickly and she got up and slapped Yang.

"No, I do not have a crush on your sister I'm in love with Neptune you know that!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs. "Oh but ice queen I think you do because you see denial is the first hint that you do." Yang said with a very cocky grin on her face. Before Weiss could say anything else the door opens showing a much healthier looking phyrra along with jaune. Weiss took this as a chance to get away from Yang questions "Hey phyrra you look much better." Phyrra answered Weiss with her famous "Hello!" Weiss tried to et up but Yang pulled her back down and and whispered in her ear. **_"Fine then I dare you to kiss someone in this room and you have to kiss Ruby if you refuse."_** Weiss heard this and panicked.

Weisslooked around the room and only saw five choices _"I have to prove I'm not in love with Ruby so let's see, Jaune oh god no, definitely not Yang there's also Phyrra and blake."_ while Weiss was thinking there was one more person at the door that she didn't see, Neptune. Neptune saw Weiss and went straight to her "Well how are you snow angel?" Weiss noticed that for some reason him calling her that doesn't have the same effect that it before. "Tic toc Weiss time you have to choose sometime." Weiss gave up and put her head down in defeat. _"I can't beleve it I'm in love with Ruby Rose."_ Yang smirked and Neptune thought he said something wrong. "Sorry I guess this isn't exactly the time huh?" everyone went silent.

Neptune sighed "well then I guess I'll be going tell Ruby when she wakes up that I hope she gets better soon." he then turned around and left. "Fine you win." Yang grinned happily about her victory. "Well I think it's about time we all leave Weiss why don't you watch her for a bit?" all Weiss did was nod without saying anything. Yang got up and basically pushed everyone out of the room while she shut it behind her. Weiss looked at Ruby and got up to do her part of the dare. _"A Schnee never Backes down from a challenge"_ she thought as she walked towards ruby. When she got next to Ruby she looked down at her new crush in the hospital bed. She then bent down so she was inches from Ruby's face and she kissed her on the cheek. Weiss then turned around to leave but she heard a sound coming from Ruby's bed so she looked back at Ruby to see her opening her eyes.

Weiss just stood there in shock looking at the very tired Ruby waking up. When Ruby's eyes were fully opened she only said one thing. "Weiss?"

 **Wow just like snow white when the prince kisses snow white to wake her up. Yes that was a snow white and the Seven dwarves reference to end this chapter with not much to say this time except that Ruby will finally getting out of the medical ward. So as always Peace.**


	7. Update

**I'M BACK BITCH! Man it has been a long long time** **sence I have been here. So how you guys been doing, good? great. (Im not very good with placing commas properly so excuse me on that part) I have been up to some shit with school I had a big moving situation I had to deal with, and also just some really bad writers block so I am so sorry for the long wait. I will be back to posting chapters for you guys real soon so be ready ive just got some mor stuff to deal with this week so I will try to get a real chapter up next week. Once again Im so sorry for the long wait, and as always peace.**


	8. A Much Needed Update

Hello I'm back finally but sadly not for long. Times have been tough due to living arrangements and school. I would absolutely love to get back to this story but its just not possible at this point in time. I wish i could write at least one other chapter but i don't have the time. I hope you all understand. I will continue and complete this story that is a promis but i cant right now. I hope you all had a merry christmas and a happy new year and until next time. Peace


End file.
